1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to techniques for recognizing text from captured images, and specifically for deciding on a word based on a trellis structure and possible characters decisions resulting from optical character recognition.
2. Background
Image and text recognition is providing important functionality to today's mobile devices. In particular, a user may travel to a country where the national language is unknown to the user, and then may translate signs, menus, or other text included in a camera image into the user's home language (i.e., from a first language to a second language). With some systems, a user may access additional information once the text in the image is recognized.
Some languages are especially difficult to perform word recognition based on the wide range of character combinations, a large dictionary and limited power. What is needed is a means for increasing efficiency of optical word recognition, more quickly determining a valid word, and reducing power consumption.